How to Save a Life
by Mio Loper
Summary: OcxMello songfic over How to Save a Life by the Fray. Kind of what happens before Mello dies with one of my OC's.


**Okay, so this is my first songfic... It's played in my mind and i decided to write it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_How To Save a Life._

The girl knocked on the door, messing with her short brown hair.

**_Step one, you say we need to talk..._**

"hey... can I talk to you?" She looks up as the blonde opened the door. 'Oh, no.' he thought. She tried giving a smile, but she couldn't.

"Is something wrong, Fay?"

**_He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk..._**

**_He smiles politely back at you while you stare politely right on through..._**

She looked at him with a look of fear, "Mello... Why are you going to leave? Why put yourself through this?" He shook his head.

He thought about leaving the room.

**_Some sort of window to your right as he goes left but you stay right..._**

**_Between the lines of fear and blame..._**

"Don't blame the situation on Me, Fay! It's not _my _fault thi-"

"I swear I'm not. I just don't want to lose you... Please.."

**_And you begin to wonder why you came..._**

The girl looked at Mello, scared that this could be the last moment. His life was slipping. The numbers were always decreasing. She knew what was bound to happen...

"Look, If this woman _is _ communicating with Kira... It's likely she could... Just please stay."

It was the last opprotunity. Her last chance to save him.

**_Let him know that you know best..._**

**_'Cause after all, you do know best..._**

She grabbed his hand. "I know that this is a terrible idea... You shouldn't go!"

He pulled his hand away. "I have to, but I'll be fine, okay?" Her eyes started to water. 'No... He won't..." she thought.

**_Try to slip past his defense without granting innocence..._**

She hugged him, refusing to let go. "No! But... There is... no way to convince you otherwise?" Mello shook his head. "No.. there's not." Tears ran down her face, and he could almost feel them through his shirt.

**_Lay down a list of what is wrong..._**

**_the things you told him all along..._**

"You and Matt could both be killed! I am NOT letting you go! I won't let you leave me!"

**_and pray to God he hears you..._**

She clenched her teeth, hoping she could get through.

**_As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours and grant him one last choice..._**

"Fayan... I'm going. I can beat Near, but not if you're in the way."

she stepped back, shocked at the words. "I... In your way..? Okay... I see. I'm only trying to protect you.." her voice was soft and almost a hated to see her cry, but he had to stand firm.

"I'm not going to watch it then... I love you with everything I have, but i refuse to watch you die!" She kissed him on the cheeck, then walked out, her red eyes going to green. Tears stained her face.

**_Drive until you lose the road..._**

**_Or break with the ones you've followed..._**

A few hours later, She sped down a dirt road, listening to Matt's death on the news. "I knew it... I knew it!" She screamed through tears. Her phone rang, and she had a felling not to answer. She reached around for it, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

**_He will do one of two things..._**

**_He will admit to everything or he'll say he's just not the same..._**

"I can't believe you were right... Matt-"

"I- I know, I heard." She tried to wipe tears away.

"I'm sorry... and I love y-"

She heard noise on the other end... Then dead silence.

**_And you'll begin to wonder why you came..._**

**_Where did I go wrong?_**

She threw her phone, speeding up. Rain came down hard as the radio blared a song... And she wondered...

She tried to navigate through tears.

**_I lost a friend..._**

**_Somwhere along in the bitterness..._**

Her life flashed before her eyes as a tree appeared in front of her car.

**_And I would have stayed up..._**

**_With you all night..._**

At Whammey's, he held her when she had nightmares.

Fay followed Mello eveywhere.

When he left to solve the Kira case, she joined the Mafia with him.

He was her whole world, and now it was dark.

**_Had I known..._**

**Beep... Beep... Beep.**

Fay looked around, seeing only white. But... A familliar face sat next to her.

"aren't you dead?"

She gave Mello a small smile.

"I am..." he shrugged. "But you're not. Not yet, anyway. I'm sorry this happened."

"Yea.. You really screwewd up this time. I don't want to say goodbye yet." Mello chuckled as he leaned over her. He kissed her one last time as she started to cry.

"I love you Fay."

"I Love you too, Mihael."

She took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling of a hospital room. She heard a nurse yell, "Doctor, she's alive! she made it!"

'I'm alive..? I guess I am...' she thought. 'See you soon, Mello.'

**_How to save a life?_**

* * *

**Okay.. please review (nicely) And I hope you enjoyed! **

**~Mio~**


End file.
